Abstract Existence
' Under revision ' Summary Abstract Existence is a term that refers to a character who embodies a fundamental abstract concept, and characters with this ability will always regenerate as long as the concept or ideal they embody continues to exist in some form. NOTE: A character that simply represents a concept does not always qualify for this ability, nor a character that qualifies for an Abstract Being would qualify as well. This is because the terms Abstract Existence and Abstract Being are two terms that are similar but work differently. #'Abstract Existence' means that the character is basically considered to be that concept itself. #A character that is merely said to represent a concept does not automatically mean that he/she is considered to be that concept itself. *For example #1, if Character A has been explained to be the concept of time or any other concept that exists in the series that they are portrayed in, it would qualify for this definition. *For example #2, if a character that was said to represent the concept of time ends up being killed, the concept of time would still continue to exist, as the character that died is not actually time itself; just someone that is representing it. Possible Uses *'Omnipresence/Nigh-Omniscience:' Abstract entities might exist everywhere that their concept or theme resides, allowing them to be in multiple places at once. *'Non-Corporeal:' Due to embodying a concept or theme, many abstract beings lack true physical forms, and are thus difficult to damage physically. *'Conceptual Manipulation:' Abstract Entities might have incredible command over the theme or concept that their embody, as it is a part of their essence. *'Reliant Immortality:' Due to being the embodiment of a concept or theme, an abstract entity will exist for as long as its concept does. Limitations *Foes who are strong enough to completely manipulate a specific concept (Concept A, as an example) are able to override a character's embodiment of that particular concept (Concept A). They can either adjust the concept so that the concept itself works differently compared to before, or they can erase these concepts completely. Both of these scenarios will either completely change or destroy the character who embodies that particular concept since the character being affected is basically considered to be that concept in the first place. *Abstract entities embodying a concept that only exists in a certain area (such as a universe, multiverse, etc.) can be destroyed completely if that area is completely destroyed. **An example of this in effect would be when a character that embodies the concept of time in a single universe would cease to exist, if that universe is destroyed. This is because that single universe is the main reason why that concept continues to exist in the first place. Users *'The Endless' (DC Comics) *'Crimson King' (Dark Tower) *'Death, Eternity, Infinity, and many others' (Marvel Comics) *'Seven Great Demon Lords and NEO' (Digimon) *'The Deadric Princes' (Elder Scrolls) *'Beatrice, Lambdadelta, Bernkastel and many others' (Umineko) *'The Lord of Nightmares' (Slayers) *'The Author, The Player and Many Others' (AT-2verse) *'Unicron and Primus' (Transformers) *'Chara' (Undertale) *'The Truth' (Full Metal Alchemist) *'Zalgo' (Creepypasta) Category:Powers & Abilities Category:Character Types